Chatot
Chatot (Japanese: ペラップ Perappu) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in the Generation IV. Biology Physiology Chatot is psittacine Pokémon that has a head similar to an eighth note as well as a tail like a metronome. It mimics human speech due to its tongue being just like a human's. It is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow "bib" and a green stomach. Chatot also possess a white collar similar to a ruff. Its body is covered with many multicolored feathers giving it a resemblance to a black masked lovebird. Natural abilities Chatot have the Keen Eye and Tangled Feet abilities. Keen Eye allows Chatot's accuracy to never be lowered. Tangled Feet allows Chatot's Speed to increase if it is confused. Additionally, Chatot are unique in being able to learn, or at least mimic, human speech. According to the Pokédex, when a number of Chatot gather together, they all learn the same phrase. Evolution Chatot does not evolve. Game info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness, as well as Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, Chatot is a supporting character in the game as the Guild-Master's assistant and taskmaster. He is displayed as hardheaded, stubborn, and rash. Although he has a somewhat minor role, Chatot plays a big role in the anime series. Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 441 front.png |dpsprs= Chatot Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Pt 441 front.png |ptsprs= Chatot Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 441 front.png |hgsssprs= Chatot Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback= Chatot Back IV.png |IVbacks= Chatot Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Chatot BW.gif |bwsprs= Chatot Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr=Chatot BW.gif |b2w2sprs= Chatot Shiny BW.gif |Vback= Chatot Back BW.gif |Vbacks= Chatot Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr=Chatot XY.gif |xysprs= Chatot Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Chatot XY.gif |orassprs= Chatot Shiny XY.gif |VIback= Chatot Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Chatot Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime In the anime, Chatot was first seen in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea as The Phantom's pet. In the anime, a Chatot was the previous year's champion of a Pokémon Cosplay Convention by singing like a Jigglypuff then a Lapras. Chatot was Wigglytuff's assistant for his guild in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness special. A Chatot also appeared as a partner of an Officer Jenny who calls herself Wild Jenny in "Stealing a Conversation". *Jack Walker's Chatot *Ada's Chatot *Buddy *Chatot (Pikachu's Island Adventure) *Laki's Chatot Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Pearl owns a male Chatot that was his first Pokémon. He is a fairly strong and is occasionally used for battling. *Chatler Trivia * So far, Chatot is the only / -type Pokémon that isn't part of an evolutionary line. * Chatot has anisodactyl (three toes in front and one toe in back) feet, unlike real parrots which have zygodactyl (two toes in front and two toes in back) feet. * Its cry sounds like it is saying its Japanese name. * In Generation IV, Chatot was banned from Wi-Fi battles. This was likely due to the possibility of Chatter containing profanity. From Generation V onward, Chatot can appear on Wi-Fi battles. This is likely also why Chatter's sound is slightly muffled. Origin Chatot is based on a parrot. It resembles a masked lovebird, but its shiny looks like a scarlet macaw. Its white feathers also resemble a musicians collar. Its head resembles an eighth note and its tail resembles a metronome hand. Etymology Chatot comes from chatter and parrot. Chatot's Japanese name, Perap comes from parrot, rap and perapera (translates into either "fluent in language" or "blah blah blah"). Gallery 441Chatot_DP_anime.png 441Chatot_DP_anime_2.png 441Chatot_DP_anime_3.png 441Chatot_Dream.png 441Chatot_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 441Chatot_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 441Chatot Pokémon HOME.png Chatot-GO.png Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut